I'd Love You Even After The Day I Die
by Crystal Sakuras
Summary: Even after all that's happened, he died with a smile. The title says it all, NxM forever and it has a somewhat happy ending. Please RR and hope you all enjoy my One-shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does.

**Author's Note:** This is my very first one-shot so please go easy on me. I would like to apologize beforehand for all the errors of the story and others. By the way this is all in **Natsume's POV** .

Well then I hope you like it ^_^

**I'll Love You Even After The Day I Die**

I'm so pathetic ! I'm a living disaster ! I couldn't even protect the one I loved. I do nothing but bring pain, hurt and sorrow to those who I love and care about.

And now here we are inside the hospital sobbing, pacing, praying, worrying and wondering if she was still alive, if was she still gonna survive after all that's happened to her and a lot more of if's.

We just came from a mission , ever since the academy found out about her S.E.C. alice, she was transferred to the Dangerous Ability class which I also blamed myself for not protecting her from the darkness I was in.

This mission was the last and probably most difficult of all the other missions because our mission this time was to finally destroy the AAO head quarters and capture all of the AAO members but in order for all of us to come back safe, Mikan had to do a lot of sacrifices and now,

I see Narumi and Yuu pacing around back and forth with worry etched on their faces.

Misaki crying while Tsubasa was trying to comfort her but you could also see that he too was evidently worried for his little kouhai .

Anna and Nonoko, the said to be twins, were sobbing in each other's arms

Even Permy and her best friend Wakako was here trying to stop the tears but eventually failed to, so they joined the twins and sobbed in each other's arms.

Koko and Kitsuneme, the jokers who always had an idiotic smile etched upon their faces were now seen with frowns and worry in their faces.

Here I also see Ruka doing his best to comfort Hotaru, the ice queen while she silently sobbed on his shirt. Who would have thought that the little ball of sunshine could break through the ice queen's ice cold heart and destroy her emotionless mask ,

But who am I to say when she actually broke through my stone heart as well

She was the one who opened up my heart again and taught me the true meaning of happiness. Before, I thought that the world was only filled with darkness but she showed me the light, she was the light who pulled me out of the darkness, she took me from all the misery, pain and suffering that I was going through and showed me that the world can never be perfect but it's still beautiful.

She showed me the beauty of everything around me.

We were complete opposites .

She was Light , I was dark

She was water , I was fire

She was warm , I was cold

She was smiling , he was frowning

She was an angel , I was a devil

But she still never left him even after all that he's done to her. And if he was to describe her he'd say:

She is stupid She is dense

She is clumsy She is an idiot

But that's why I love her so much

And I would die if she ever left

The doctor came out of the room and everyone looked at him with hopeful eyes while he looked at them with sad eyes and shook his head.

All the girls broke out sobbing loudly while all the boys couldn't help but let the tears fall as well because she was everybody's little ball of sunshine.

I saw Imai now sobbing loudly unto Ruka's shirt, she might not act like it but I knew that even if she does not show it, I knew that Mikan meant almost the whole world to her.

It took me a few seconds for the information to finally sink in. I didn't realize the tears that already flowed freely down my face as I screamed and punched the wall leaving a huge mark on the wall as my hands started to bleed but I couldn't feel a thing because I only felt numb. I shook my head, I knew that I was in denial but I just couldn't take it.

She was my Life.

I ran out of the hospital and clutched the grass outside as I let my alice spread and go wild.

I knew that this would probably kill me as I continue to spread my alice because it keeps on draining my life span but I'm more than willing to get killed if that means I'll get to be with her because I simply couldn't imagine living a life without her

Then I suddenly felt myself getting hit with Imai's infamous baka gun. She looked at me angrily but tears were still flowing from her eyes.

"NO! I will not let you go and kill yourself and waste your precious life! Do you think Mikan would have wanted this? Do you think that she sacrificed herself to save all of you, especially you Natsume to just waste your life and let yourself be killed by your alice? Mikan's dead Natsume and we'll all just have to accept it" she said but sounded as if she was trying to convince herself as well.

As much as I hated to accept it, I had to.

"Mikan's dead, Mikan's dead, Mikan's dead" I kept repeating but never actually seemed to accept it

I saw Youichi suddenly approaching me with **Mikan** holding his hand

I couldn't believe my eyes . Was that really Mikan?

I looked over to Imai and I could see that she and all the others couldn't believe it as well

"Minna! { everyone } I just can't move on seeing everyone sad like this" Mikan said

"When I found out Mikan nee-chan died through the newspaper club, I called Mikan nee-chan's spirit because I saw all of you so sad especially Onii-chan" explained Youichi

"Come on everyone! Smile! Everything's gonna be alright, and always remember that I'll never be gone because I'll always remain in your heart" Mikan said as she pointed to her heart and smiled her smile that can light up the darkest places and warm the coldest of hearts.

Everyone managed to give her a smile with tears falling from their eyes including Imai. But I just can't manage to give her a smile even as her last wish because it hurt so much to know that she was leaving for good. She went up to me, smiled and said

"Natsume, promise me something, promise me that you'll live for me" she said

"I can't" I said to her and then she did something totally unexpected, she kissed me, and of course I was shocked at first but I quickly responded, throwing all of my love for her to feel in that kiss.

"Please?" she said when we broke the kiss

"Alright, I promise" I said and I managed to give her a small smile

She smiled back and said "Sayonara" and she disappeared

~***Three Years Later –The Day After the The Alice War*~**

*_All in __**KOKO'S POV**_*

Yesterday was the end of the Alice War.

The Alice War was absolutely dreadful and we're all glad that it's finally over but unfortunately,

One of our dearest friends had to sacrifice his life in order for the war to end and save us all.

Were all sad because he's gone but I'm somewhat happy for him.

All of you might be thinking that I'm bad or something or that I betrayed my friend for being happy because he's dead, but that's not the case

I'm happy for him because before he died, I was able to read his mind

He died with a smile on his face as he thought

"_**Finally, I could be with my Beloved"**_

**END**

**Yua-chii: **Natsume was the person who sacrificed his life. Just in case you didn't get it.

Please Review

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
